fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Fates
Fire Emblem: Fates (ファイアーエムブレムif Faia Emuburemu Ifu '' '''Fire Emblem if' in Japan), is a Japanese tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS, developed by Intelligent Systems, and published by Nintendo. It is the fourteenth game in the Fire Emblem series. It was released on June 25, 2015 in Japan, and will be released in 2016 outside of Japan. This title features the first title split, in which two different versions of the game exist, each one with a unique story. Fire Emblem: Fates: Birthright (ファイアーエムブレムif 白夜王国 Fire Emblem if: Byakuya Oukoku Fire Emblem if: White Night Kingdom) follows the story of the Avatar aligning with the Kingdom of Hoshido and Fire Emblem: Fates: Conquest (ファイアーエムブレムif 暗夜王国, Fire Emblem if: Anya Oukoku Fire Emblem if: Dark Night Kingdom) which follows the story of the Avatar aligning with the Kingdom of Nohr instead. A limited edition version was released in Japan, containing both storylines plus a third storyline titled Fire Emblem Fates: Invisible Kingdom (ファイアーエムブレムif インビジブル・キングダム), also released as DLC and involves the player aligning with neither kingdom. It has been released concurrent with the other versions. Release Fire Emblem: Fates was first revealed in the January 2015 Nintendo Direct and was released in Japan on June 25th, 2015 while it will be released in North America and Europe in early 2016. It is developed by the same team that created the previous title; Fire Emblem: Awakening and Yūsuke Kozaki designed the characters of the game as well. Manga writer Shin Kibayashi has joined the writing team. According to Satoru Iwata during the Nintendo Direct, the player will have to make numerous choices during the game that will affect the overall story. Unlike past games where choices had little effect on the story, these will be larger choices, and the player will face greater challenges. In the April 2015 Nintendo Direct it was revealed that the game will revolve around two kingdoms about to enter a great war with each other: the peace-loving country of Hoshido and the glory-seeking country of Nohr. The player will have to choose a country to represent, changing the story overall and will affect the difficulty, which is predetermined by the version of the game bought. There are two versions of the game, each one following a specific story line. Byakuya Oukoku ''follows the Hoshido storyline which is designed to be friendly for all players, returning or new. ''Anya Oukoku ''follows the Nohr storyline which is designed to be much more challenging. There will be a digital copy of the game which allows the player to determine which version they wish to experience. At the end of Chapter 6, the player will have to choose their faction, permanently locking their digital copy into that storyline for all files on the game there and after. DLC will be available for all versions of ''Fates in which the storyline not chosen will be playable on that copy of the game. A third storyline option will be released as DLC sometime after release which revolves around the player choosing neither side. Later a version of the game containing all three paths will be available, but not upon launch. Japanese video game website 4Gamer posted an interview with the Fates development team on April 28th, 2015. The interview covered a few more details regarding the storyline. The Hoshido route is designed to be more like Awakening, allowing players to train units outside of battle. The Nohr route will be more challenging with less funds and experience on top of more diverse victory tactics compared to Awakening. Players can also adjust the difficulty of the Nohr route if it becomes too difficult. All versions of the game will be the same about 1/6th of the way through, but the rest of the game for all three versions will be different. The idea of choice in the game was inspired from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its remake Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon where the player was given the choice between recruiting Samson or Arran, but not both. They also decided to make the third route to give the players an option to not vilify one side. For downloaded copies, after the player has purchased the game, once they start Chapter 6, they will be given the choice to choose a side, which will automatically download that side onto the player's system. This will permanently lock them onto this route unless the other storyline is purchased. Details about the third storyline were slightly discussed, revealing that the difficulty of the third route is between the Hoshido and Nohr routes. All characters will appear on all routes, though the story route chosen will bring out different characteristics and personalities from them. In the E3 2015 Digital Event, Fire Emblem Fates's official localized name was revealed. GameInformer, in June 2015, revealed that like Japan, North America will receive two different versions called Birthright for the Hoshido side and Conquest for the Nohr side. Plot The player will take on the role of an Avatar who was born to Hoshido royalty, but raised by the Nohr royal family. On the brink of war, the player must choose whether to follow the destiny tied to their birthplace or the fate bound to the country that raised them. Siding with the Hoshido kingdom will involve the player defending it from the invading Nohr kingdom. Aligning with the Nohr kingdom will involve the player in a revolution within the Nohr kingdom. There is an option to not align with either path; this will reveal a new story responsible for the events of Fire Emblem: Fates. During the events of all three paths, the Avatar faces many problems along the way, forcing them to make hard choices throughout the story, some of which result in the death of certain characters. Having come of age, the Avatar is sent by Garon on missions against the Hoshidan army. He/she ends up going to Hoshido after his/her companion Gunter falls into a chasm when Ganz suddenly attacks him. Wandering in shock, they are captured by Rinkah. Recognized as one of the Hoshido royal family, the Avatar is brought to meet his/her relatives at the capital city, along with Azura. Nohr soldiers then attack the city, with a hooded assassin who attempts to kill the Avatar. Mikoto, the Avatar's biological mother and queen of Hoshido, shields them at the cost of her life. In the aftermath, the Avatar comes into possession of a legendary sword called Yato, said to belong to the one who will save the world. In the opening battle between the two kingdoms, the Avatar's two families meet, and the Avatar is forced to choose between Hoshido and Nohr. In the Birthright and Conquest routes, the Avatar chooses either his/her adopted or hereditary family respectively. This causes him/her to be denounced by the other side, and they are gradually forced to fight them. In the Birthright route, the Avatar helps his/her Hoshido kin defend their country from invasion by the Nohr. While Camilla and Leo are spared after their fights with the Avatar, Elise is killed when she attempts to stop the Avatar and Xander fighting. Broken, Xander lets himself die. In the Conquest route, the Avatar both fights in the war against Hoshido, and works with his adoptive family to oust Garon from the throne. Fighting and sparing his Hoshidan sisters, the Avatar is forced to kill Takumi. He is then ordered by Garon to kill Ryoma. After they fight, Ryoma spares the Avatar the agony of killing his/her own brother by killing himself. In both routes, the Avatar confronts Garon and reveals him to be a monster serving the dragon Anankos who killed and replaced the real Garon and has been provoking the war. Azura exhausts her powers helping defeat the false Garon and dies. In the third route, the Avatar rejects both sides and is denounced as a traitor to both. Fleeing with Azura, the Avatar is led by her through the chasm from the game's opening, which happens to be the one Gunter fell into, to the Invisible Kingdom of Touma. She reveals that Anankos usurped the throne after murdering the previous king and is now influencing human hearts as an act of revenge due to a forgotten debt owed by them to the dragon race. Azura herself is the daughter of the previous king, and both her and the Avatar will die if they reveal the Invisible Kingdom to anyone outside it. The two form a plan to kill Anankos in the hope that it will end his influence over Hoshido and Nohr. Fleeing the Invisible Kingdom with Gunter, who survived his earlier fall into the chasm and wound up in Touma, Azura reveals that the only way to access it again is to bring peace between the nations. The Avatar travels through Hoshido and Nohr, gradually gaining the trust and allegiance of his/her hereditary and adopted families, as well as their retainers and other members of the army. During their journey together, the two families gradually overcome their differences. Once the group finds the way to the Invisible Kingdom, the party head to confront Anankos, and during their journey battle resurrected forms of Mikoto and former Hoshidan king Sumeragi, the latter of whom is revealed to be Mikoto's assassin. They are eventually betrayed by a possessed Gunter, but the Avatar succeeds in freeing Gunter from Anankos' control. When they face Anankos, they are initially helpless, but Ryoma, Takumi, Xander, and Leo feed the power of their weapons into Yato, transforming it into the Fire Emblem. Near death after being defeated, Anankos summons then eats the false Garon to regain his strength, but is finally destroyed with the Fire Emblem. In the aftermath, Azura crowns the Avatar as the new ruler of the Invisible Kingdom and a lasting peace is established between the three kingdoms. Returning Features *The player can create an Avatar for the game. **The player has more customizable options for their Avatar than in Awakening except for body size which has been reduced to two per gender. **Female Avatars have special hair accessories. **Special clothing similar to Shin Monsho no Nazo can be equipped on all units in the game via My Castle. These include hats, masks, clothes, and gloves which can be worn in battle and have a variety of stat boosts. Like classes, these will be absent in CGI cutscenes. *The Pair Up and Dual System functions from Awakening return under new tactics called Attack Stance and Guard Stance. **In addition, the enemy can use the Dual System unlike the enemies in Awakening. *The game has voice acting, much like Awakening. *Each version of the game changes the format of overall gameplay outside of the storyline. **The Hoshido path has a traversable map similar to Awakening, Sacred Stones, and Gaiden. The player can level up characters outside of the storyline chapters by paying a fee to initiate a Skirmish, similar to using a Reeking Box. Like Awakening, map victory conditions will mostly be either rout the enemy or defeat the boss. **The Nohr path is more structured, having no external battles outside of the storyline chapters much like most previous Fire Emblem titles. Experience and funds are much more limited and more victory conditions are present such as defending a base, breaking through the enemy lines, and turn restrictions for certain maps. **The Invisible Kingdom path is a mid-set of difficulty between the first two paths; being more difficult than the Birthright path but less difficult than the Conquest path. ***Like in Conquest, certain conditions will be necessary to complete the map, but like Birthright, the majority objectives of the story are either rout the enemy or defeat the boss. ***Skirmishes are included. ***All character classes from both paths are available. Also, all buildings available in My Castle in both paths are included as well. *Skills make a return in the game and units can learn new skills as they level up. **Each unit is given one fixed skill that is unique to them and always equipped to them. They also have 5 additional skill slots to equip whatever skill their character learns. *Reclassing and Promotion Branching are featured in the game. **The Parallel Seal allows a unit to reclass into their secondary class at the same tier, but does not reset levels nor can it demote a unit like the Second Seal. **Units can gain more reclass options by using a Buddy Seal with a friend and the Marriage Seal with their spouse. *Monsters similar to the Risen, called Faceless , make an appearance. *StreetPass and Spotpass makes a return. *Casual Mode is available. *Like Fire Emblem Gaiden, Weapon Durability is not featured in the game. However, Staves retain their limited uses. *Knives returns from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn under a new weapon class: Hidden Weapon. *The Support system from Awakening returns with unique conversations. **S-Supports and Marriage return alongside of Children characters. Unlike Genealogy of the Holy War and Awakening, children are determined by their fathers while their hair colors are determined by their mothers. **Marriage causes the two characters to share their respective classes and secondary classes with each other. Children also adopt their parent's classes. **Players can have same-sex S-Supports for their Avatar if they form one with Zero or Syalla. *A total of 9 save slots are available for the player to use. *Capture returns from Thracia 776. *Special DLC maps return with a variety of rewards for completing them. Characters appearing in these are Elincia, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick and Anna. New Features *New weapons, including Katanas, Naginatas, Kanabōs, Ofuda, Shuriken, and Batons. *Most classes are separated by routes, meaning that some are exclusive to a side. **New Nohr Classes: Nohr Prince/Princess, Maid, Butler, Revenant Knight, Dark Blood, Garou and Mánagarm. **New Hoshido Classes: Singer, Oni Savage, War Priestess, Ninja, Puppeteer, Spellcaster, Weapon Master, Lance Fighter, Blacksmith, Holy Lancer, Basara, Mountain Priest, Golden-Kite Warrior, Elite Ninja, White Blood, Fox Spirit and Nine-Tailed Fox. **All classes are unisex such as the Pegasus Warrior compared to the long running Pegasus Knight class which was female exclusive in all previous games. **However, some DLC classes such as Ballistician and Witch are exclusive to males and females respectively. *Several characters are exclusively playable to a particular route such as the Nohrian and Hoshidan royalty siblings. Others are playable in both routes. *All royalty characters, including the Avatar, have the ability known as Dragon's Vein, which allows them to alter the terrain at certain locations on a map. *A new mode called "Phoenix Mode" is introduced, which revives any fallen allied character on the next turn. **Gameplay mode style can be changed during a playthrough if the game proves to be too difficult for the player to progress. Players can change from Classic Mode to Casual Mode and then to Phoenix Mode but not in reverse. The storyline will be unaffected by gameplay mode changes. *The Weapon Triangle has been revised. The triangle flow now works as follows: **Sword and Magic > Axe and Bow > Lance and Hidden Weapons > Sword and Magic *Weapons have built in stat modifiers including increased Critical avoid or decreased defense stats. *A customizable village called "My Castle" allows players to build their own village. *amiibo support for four of the Fire Emblem representatives in Super Smash Bros. characters: Ike, Marth, Robin, and Lucina, which will allow players to recruit each character as well as a special item. A Roy amiibo is in production and may follow suit. *Avoidable and unavoidable deaths are present in Fire Emblem: Fates; some of these characters can be saved by meeting certain requirements, while others will always die on those paths. These deaths come from specific characters that join the Avatar regardless of their choice, or royal family members from either side depending on what route is taken. *A+ Support Ranks, which allows units to use Buddy Seals to be able to reclass into one of their friend's classes. *Einherjar-like units are featured in Fates. These einherjar can be accessed either via Fire Emblem Cipher TCG codes. It is unknown if the cipher codes will be available for international release. These einherjar cards are Marth, Lucina and Minerva. Characters : :See main article: List of characters in Fire Emblem Fates. Chapters : :See main article: List of chapters in Fire Emblem Fates. Classes :See main article: List of classes in Fire Emblem: Fates Gallery N3DS_FireEmblemFates_logo.png|English Game Logo File:FE14 Logo.png|Japanese Game logo File:Fire_Emblem_If_Background_Image.png|Official website's original background artwork. feif-mainvisual2.jpg|Updated Main Artwork feif_mainvisual3.jpg|Slightly altered version of the official artwork Feif-mainvisual3.jpg|The current official website artwork. imagehomescreen.jpg|The home screen image for the downloadable version. Hoshido 3DS theme.jpg|The 3DS theme of Hoshido Nohr 3DS theme.jpg|The 3DS theme of Nohr Fire emblem if bundle.jpg|The Japanese Fire Emblem if 3DS bundle If game over screen.jpg|The Game Over screen Videos Fire Emblem Fates - Official E3 2015 Trailer External links *Official website (JP version) *Wikipedia article *Section on Serenes Forest